


Born into Fatherhood

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: But is mentioned in like one paragraph or so, Gen, Im pretty sure mild, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs is pregnant and decides to tell Fudd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born into Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this article ](http://www.advocate.com/health/2014/11/10/study-yes-trans-men-can-get-pregnant-despite-testosterone-dysphoria)

“Shhh. Be vewy vewy quiet. I’m hunting wabbits.” Then came the familiar laugh. Bugs wasn’t ready for this at all. He didn’t think he’d be up to outwitting Fudd today.

“Hey, Fuddsy!” Bugs shouted out once Fudd appeared into sight. Fudd, letting out a small gasp, nearly dropped his rifle.

“Don’t do that!” he said crossly. He then moved the butt of the rifle to his shoulder and aimed at Bugs.

“Wait!” Bugs held out both hands to show he was serious. Fudd looked over his rifle. “You can’t shoot me.”

“Why not? It’s wabbit season.”

“The thing is…” Bugs hesitated. He wasn’t sure how to break it to Fudd that he was technically hunting a female rabbit. “Well, it’s hard to say.” 

“Everything’s hawd to say,” Fudd grumbled. “How about you just spit it out?”

Bugs knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to start spitting. “Right.” Bugs nodded slowly. He couldn’t put it off any further. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Fudd spluttered, dropping his rifle. It narrowly missed his foot. “You can’t be pwegnant. You’re a boy!”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” Fudd narrowed his eyes. “There’s no in-between!” Bugs didn’t bother to correct him.

“Either way, I’m pregnant.”

Fudd shook his head. Bugs smiled timidly at him.

“At least you get nine months off,” Bugs said.

“You’re not pwegnant,” Fudd said matter-of-factly. “It’s another one of your schemes.”

“No, it’s not!” Bugs stomped up to Fudd and grabbed his head. “Get it through your thick head! I’m not a boy!”

“You’re not?” 

Oh. He didn’t mean to say it out-right. “No, not really.” Bugs let go of Fudd’s head. “Though it’d be nice.”

He hoped it wasn’t too much for Fudd to take in.

“It’s a scheme,” Fudd insisted. “What ewse would it be?”

“The truth?”

“No.”

“If you have a pregnancy test, then I’d gladly take it to prove it to you.” Bugs crossed his arms. It was how he had found out. After a rough night out on the town, he couldn’t remember anything so he became suspicious when he started getting sick. He had went out to get a pregnancy test. Sure enough, he was pregnant.

“Here.” Bugs snapped out of his thoughts to see Fudd holding out a pregnancy test. 

“Where did you-”

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Fudd gestured towards the test. “Prove it.”  
Bugs grabbed it hastily and looked to the trees, unsure where to pee. “Here.” 

“What?” It seemed to be the day where everything Fudd said surprised Bugs.

“You can go on it here.” Fudd shrugged. “If you are pwegnant, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Bugs huffed before kneeling down. He wondered if Fudd was watching but then shoved that thought out. He didn’t really want to find out. He looked down at the pregnancy test. 

“Pewfowmance anxiety?”

“Shut up.” Bugs focused on thinking about water. He thought about his leaky sink that he hadn’t gotten around to fixing. The tub that always dripped water. The pipe under the kitchen sink that always broke. He should start repairing things around the house more. He finally began peeing.

“Done?” Fudd asked.

“Does it sound like I’m done?” Bugs responded irritably. He looked down at the test again. “Okay, I definitely went on it.” He looked back at Fudd, briefly noting he was facing away from him. “Do you have any wipes?”

“Maybe.” Fudd took it as a hint to turn around. He began digging around in his pockets, finally pulling out a pack of sanitizing wipes. “Here you go.”

Bugs dropped the test to the ground and took the pack. He cleaned his hands of any remaining pee.

“Few minutes?” 

“Yeah.” Bugs threw the wipes to the ground and stared down at the test. “Is it bad I’m hoping it’s negative?”

Fudd didn’t answer, just moved closer to get a better look at the test. “After ten minutes, the negative turns to fawse positive.” 

“I think it’s turning positive now.” They both leaned closer.

“So you awe pwegnant.” Fudd slapped Bugs on the back. “What awe you pwanning to name the kid?” Bugs just shrugged. “I suggest Ewmer.”

“I’m not naming my baby after you.” Bugs laughed a bit. “I think I’ll name the kid either Bugs or Bugette.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s really not.” 

They grinned at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit awkward. I haven't perfected my skills at ending things.


End file.
